


【卡带】三十而立

by Leterribal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, KakaObi Week 2020, M/M, 单性转, 卡带
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26491606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leterribal/pseuds/Leterribal
Summary: ※生日贺文存档，祝卡卡西老师生日快乐※生日不虐，来点Yhm风平淡温馨细水长流老夫老妻家庭日常。※带土性转注意，生子注意。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	【卡带】三十而立

**Author's Note:**

> ※生日贺文存档，祝卡卡西老师生日快乐   
> ※生日不虐，来点Yhm风平淡温馨细水长流老夫老妻家庭日常。   
> ※带土性转注意，生子注意。

一起都起源于早上带土吼的那一嗓子。  
“你爸根本就不长胡子，这个礼物有什么用？！”  
已经进入变声期的儿子难以置信的大叫：“怎么可能！！！”  
“你爹连腿毛都不长！”带土顺手捞起卡卡西的裤腿，“你看，光滑的！”  
遗传自母亲的大眼睛可怜兮兮的眨巴，对卡卡西杀伤力极大，就算什么都没做也感觉到了背叛的愧疚。  
“为什么……为什么我们都是男人，爸爸却没有腿毛！”  
“小屁孩自称什么男人。”带土把卡卡西的裤腿给他理好。  
鹿惊不服气的扬起下巴：“什么啊，我已经开始长胡子了！而且我的胳膊上和腿上都开始长毛了！”  
带土撑着下巴，长发编成的辫子滑落在胸前：“你不是才十二岁？那还挺早熟的哦。”  
“真的啊！”  
说着，他指了指自己穿着短裤露出的男孩尚显纤细的腿。  
可是带土仔细一瞥，反而笑了起来。  
丰满的胸部都随着肩膀抖动。  
“哈哈哈哈……”她伸出手大力揉搓儿子的白毛，把他揉的像小狗一样嗷嗷叫，“头发是白的，腿毛果然也是白的。哈哈哈哈哈哈！！！”  
鹿惊恼羞成怒，和母亲吵闹起来。  
因为声带被巨石压过，带土的声音本就沙哑低沉；刚进入变声期的鹿惊声音更是粗糙。  
偏偏他们俩都是喜欢大声说话的。  
“喂喂，平时也就算了。”吵闹中帕克啪嗒啪嗒的走进饭堂，“现在可真是噪音污染。”  
卡卡西嗯了一声，专心致志的吃着自己的烤秋刀鱼早餐。  
“你都不介意吗？”帕克的死鱼眼更死了。  
卡卡西眯起眼睛笑了起来：“这样不是很好吗？家里面有生气多了。”  
旗木宅是一座偏僻，厚重的大宅邸。曾经家族中的最后一人离开后，它逐渐阴森颓败，彻底湮没于木叶茂密的枝叶之下就是它的命运。  
而现在吵闹的声音穿过走廊，微风卷起大榕树下的落叶，这座陈旧的宅子重新焕发了光彩，仿佛它一直在活着一样。  
“你嫌弃吵为什么不当面说？”  
卡卡西不论吃什么都吃的很快，唯有在家里才会摘下面罩慢条斯理的品味。  
帕克坐了下来：“……我的口粮还掌握在她的手里！”  
可怜它屁股还没捂热，就被一把抓了起来。带土一屁股坐在卡卡西旁边，殷切的看着他。  
“今天的秋刀鱼味道怎么样。”  
“啊？”卡卡西迷惑，“还是一如既往的好吃。”  
“这样……那你有没有特别想吃的东西？除了秋刀鱼外。”带土又补充道，“茄子也否决。”  
“你把我最爱吃的东西都否决了。”  
“那……今天晚上吃火锅吧！”带土颇有些沾沾自喜的，然而突然想起什么似的严肃起来，“你今后三天都要休假对吧？不出任务对吧？”  
“这……是啊？”卡卡西把最后一口饭和鱼送进嘴里，“怎么了，带土，有什么重要的事吗？”  
带土没回答，反而是扭头看向不知为何还很懊恼的儿子。  
“我赢了，你爸果然忘了。”带土上手揉搓卡卡西的头发，“都跟你说了他就是个不关心自己的笨蛋。”  
“所以到底是什么事？”卡卡西更迷惑了，“帕克？”  
可小沙皮狗背过身去，趴在刚刚还被它嫌弃吵闹的女人肩膀上，开始支支吾吾起来。  
完全听不见，即使是在这个距离。  
“记得给我你做的肉干啊。”只听见这句话，说完帕克就溜了。  
卡卡西挠了挠头，还是决定去把碗洗了。可是他刚站起来，碗筷都被夺走了。  
“去把碗洗了！”带土把碗硬塞到儿子怀里。  
卡卡西意图阻止：“那个其实不用……”  
“好烦啊！”然而男孩虽然有一万个不愿意还是拿着碗筷去了洗碗槽。  
“.……今天是什么，我的幸运日吗？”卡卡西终于还是问了。  
带土捂住嘴窃笑：“你下午就知道了。”  
*  
必须得承认，当儿子大喊着生日快乐结了解除印时，他看着布置的花花绿绿的大厅心里第一个反应是：  
哎呀，好难打扫啊。  
认识了几十年的枕边人善解人意的说：“没事，他布置的，就他收拾的。”  
鹿惊瘪嘴道：“你都不帮我打扫吗？！”  
“我已经负责做饭了。”带土没有个当妈的样的用牙签掏牙。  
虽然她也从来没有这个东西，让卡卡西觉得自己有的并不是老婆儿子，而是两个笨蛋弟弟。  
卡卡西很快看到了上午母子俩争论焦点的礼物：雷之国出品的电动剃须刀。  
在这个电器精贵的年代，雷之国的这种小东西可是非常珍惜的。  
“我上次去云隐出A级任务买的！”鹿惊又兀自陷入低落，“可是爸爸用不上……”  
“没有哦，爸爸真的好喜欢。”卡卡西接过那个精巧的器具，“一直都很烦恼用什么给阿基诺他们修脚毛，你这个礼物送来的太及时了。”  
“.…..我说，你用这个给它们修脚真的不会把脚趾都给割下来吗。”带土适时吐槽道。  
卡卡西张开双臂：“来，抱一抱爸爸吧？”  
鹿惊白皙的脸一下子变得通红。  
“才不要！我已经是中忍了，才不要唔唔噗噗——”  
他反对无效，已经被父亲紧紧地搂在怀里。卡卡西猛蹭儿子和他如出一辙的白毛，发出陶醉的声音：“小鹿惊，你为什么那么可爱，爸爸真的好喜欢好喜欢你啊！”  
带土抱着一大堆纸盒子进来：“今天就三十岁大叔还这么黏糊糊的真的很恶心啊。”  
意犹未尽的卡卡西揉着儿子的小脸，问道：“过几个月就是你的生日了，想要什么礼物呢？”  
“我……”  
浮现在脑海里的，是同期木叶丸拖着堂妹未来的画面。  
鹿惊严肃起来：“我想要个妹妹。”  
卡卡西愣了一下，说道：“啊，可是这个我一个人送不了呢。”  
他笑着看带土：“你说对吧，妈妈？”  
带土脸部温度迅速上升，猛地掷下：“快点滚过来拆礼物啦！”  
首当其冲的就是写着野原琳的，附着纲手送来的温泉券。  
“啊，每年都会升级的医疗包呢。”带土头伸过来，“东西都好齐全啊，琳真有心。”  
卡卡西只是敷衍的嗯了一声，让带土不爽的瘪起嘴：“你这个没眼光的家伙。”  
“都这么多年了，你还记仇啊？”卡卡西叹息道。  
带土缩起身子，埋在胸口，看着卡卡西的左眼。  
“我知道，就算我没抢救回来你也不会和琳在一起。”她闷闷的说，“就是你好没眼光，琳她多好！”  
“是是，你知道就好。”  
“我要是你，我一定会娶她的！”  
“幸好你不是。”  
带土哑口无言，只能哼了一声。卡卡西看着琳写的信：“这样不挺好吗，琳能拜纲手大人为师，成为木叶第一医忍，现在出外义诊扬名忍界，说不定都要归功于没和我这个没用的男人结婚呢。”  
“你才不是没用的男人。”  
“是你说的。”  
“只有我可以说你没用！”  
“好，那，谢谢你？”  
卡卡西又拿出一个大盒子。  
“伊比喜？”卡卡西嘟哝道，“有点印象。”  
“.…..这是我们的同期啊喂！”  
看到这位拷问部就职的同期的礼物，卡卡西和带土露出了不同的表情。  
“额，这根本……”卡卡西拿起精巧手铐，“虽然很专业，对你没用啊。”  
“对啊，一切拘束物在神威面前如同虚设。”自豪的带土突然反应过来，恼羞成怒，“你居然想用在我身上？！”  
卡卡西没有接话，又拿起一个巨大的箱子。  
“三代大人一家除了小未来都送了你礼物哦，只是因为任务不能来。”带土说道，“你要好好感谢他们哦！不只是阿斯玛！”  
“啊，这确实……贵重……”  
三代送了一套酒，阿斯玛送了一套茶具，都是陶瓷的精致做工，价值不菲。  
就是怎么看送礼的人身份都该调换，  
琵琶湖夫人和红送的都是自己做的咸点心，其中有一盒最丑的是木叶丸（大概是被抓来的）做的。未来酱也画了一个歪歪扭扭的卡片。  
“她们怎么不做天妇罗呢。”带土开始黑泥溢出了。  
卡卡西又拆了一个盒子：“玄间青叶和雷同啊……花篮？”  
“好漂亮啊，山中家花店订的呢。”带土感叹道。  
“这送的跟表彰我似的。”卡卡西有点不自在。  
“安啦，怎么看都是不知道该送什么遇事不决就花篮啦。”带土说，“快拆下一个，红豆送什么？”  
“我跟她又不熟……”  
卡卡西拆出来时，他们俩的笑容同时消失。  
“这……”瓶子里的绿色液体犹如邪能，“是泡酒？”  
卡卡西立即回答：“扔了吧。”  
“喂，等一下啊！”带土拿起另一个容器，“还有另一个——”  
卡卡西拿起容器上的纸条，上面的文字和纸条本身一样给人不舒服的湿黏。  
——三十岁生日快乐，卡卡西君。-关心你的大蛇丸❤  
“扔了吧。”  
卡卡西把纸条递给带土，便起身去洗手。  
纸条立马湮没在带土手里的火焰中。  
下一个卡卡西拆开却没拿出来，就放在一边。带土伸过头：“是伊鲁卡和惠比寿的呢。”  
“他们是你的同事，我和他们不熟。”卡卡西语气平淡。  
带土不悦的眯起眼睛：“怎么能这么说呢，他们也是你的同期啊！他们是为了你才买的礼物，大家明明都很喜欢你呢，从以前开始！”  
“你又没有”  
“什么？”  
“你那时讨厌我。”卡卡西闷闷不乐道。  
带土涨红了脸：“我才没有，明明是你不理我！”  
卡卡西不置可否，嘴角却微微上扬。  
他在纸盒子里翻找起来：“啊，没有自来也老师的礼物呢。”  
“肯定和鸣人的一起送过来咯，老师和师母的也一起，他们都忙得分不开身。”带土感慨道，“大家都是大忙人，这么一看我好轻松呢。”  
卡卡西翻找起来：“可是那家伙明明没任务啊。”  
“你说野兽脸？你还不了解他，他肯定是会亲自送过来啊！”  
说曹操曹操到，伴随着“我永远的对手哟！”的笑声，凯和小李如龙卷风扫过操场飞进旗木宅。  
“收下吧，我们友情的见证！”  
“……我拒绝。”卡卡西伸出手推开那紫色紧身衣。  
结果卡卡西摆脱眼泪汪汪的凯的纠缠用了很久，带土代替他收下了宁次的针灸工具，天天的宝具卷轴，至于小李的双截棍带土看了半天也不知道怎么用的。  
“卡卡西老师！”  
“我来了嘚吧哟！”  
“礼物收下吧！”  
鸣人的三个影分身拎着一大包礼物刹车不及，直接撞上梁柱，如果不是落地前瞬身接住估计会摔得粉碎。  
“涡之国的绸缎做的羽织！你快试试看！”鸣人激动的拿出礼物，“爸爸出使玉之国得到的珍贵黑曜石雕刻，名字是叫做‘黑暗大地的叹息’？”  
卡卡西看着很有气势的雕像，无语的说道：“老师都快退休的人了……越来越中二了……”  
“还有，《亲热战略》的手稿！”  
“！！！这是神迹，鹿惊，快把神迹供起来！”  
“爸爸，突然热血了呢。”  
卡卡西朝还没摘掉披风的鸣人伸出手，眯起眼睛笑着：“那么，你的礼物呢鸣人？我可是很期待的啊~”  
“啊这……”鸣人挠着头回头，“他应该赶快来了。”  
佐助不悦的抱着一个大花篮进门，说道：“这是我们三个人一起买的。”  
鸣人手舞足蹈：“樱酱有事等会儿才来哦！”  
“.…..你们三个真是……够敷衍的……”卡卡西装作不高兴的样子，“明明老师最喜欢你们了，太让我失望了！”  
鸣人本想反驳，却被佐助嘲讽笨蛋，然后他们俩的战场又开始了。  
“行了，今天你们老师三十大寿，要吵给我出去吵！”尽管两个少年已经抽条，但带土拽起他们依旧和拎着小猫一样，“就是你们两个那么幼稚，明明实力已经够了却当不上上忍！”  
“可是除了樱酱大家不都是中忍吗？！”鸣人说道。  
宁次放下茶，悠悠吐出一口气，天天说道：“宁次早就是上忍了。”  
“？”  
“宁次两年前就成为上忍了，比樱桑还早。”小李补充道。  
和宁次同样是优等生的佐助，脸一下子绿了。  
这时候一群乌鸦突然落了下来，吓的鹿惊就像猫一样跳起来。  
“卡卡西前辈，你好，这是我的礼物。”鼬递出两个盒子，“还有止水的，他出任务了。”  
鹿惊瞪着写轮眼怂到带土身后，带土却熟门熟路说：“劳烦你专门来一趟，你是来蹭饭的？”  
“不，我是来找佐助的。”  
鼬维持着高冷的表情，扑向了佐助：“佐助！明天你休假吧，就和哥哥一起去温泉——”  
“不要！”佐助嫌弃的推开他，“我要和鸣人去海边，温泉什么的你等止水回来不就好了吧！”  
鼬伤心了。  
“可是，可是，你都好久……”  
“我都多大了，怎么可能像小时候那样天天黏你。”  
鸣人善解人意的拍了拍鼬的肩膀：“鼬哥哥，你还是留下来蹭饭吧。”  
鹿惊点了点头：“我能理解佐助的心情。”  
厨房那里传来香味，带土一凛，起身说道：“你们慢聊，我去弄菜，很快就能吃饭了。”  
她把锅盖揭开，给汤调味，偏偏寿星在她背后说道：“我来给你切菜吧？”  
“出去，今天你过生，厨房你不能进。”带土不悦的说，“我都喊苦力切好了。”  
卡卡西赞叹道：“鹿惊刀工进步很大。”  
他直起身。  
“那么你呢？”  
“什么？”带土装作没听到的看着锅。  
卡卡西贴到她旁边：“你的礼物呢？”  
带土说的理直气壮：“那当然是没有准备。”  
“真的没有吗？”他对着她耳垂吹气，“明明看到你天天去邮局那边晃悠。”  
“我，我是在等琳的信！”带土难耐的推开他，“好了，很热，别贴着我了！”  
秋老虎余威不减，带土穿着的还是薄薄的T恤，卡卡西只要一模她的背就可以感觉到内衣的轮廓。  
“那么你今天的肩带怎么感觉和平时不一样？”  
带土的脸一下子比番茄还红。  
“好了！”她微微拉开领口，露出绮丽蕾丝的一角。  
刚刚的气势犹如幻觉，带土结结巴巴起来：“你想怎么做都可以……扯，扯坏也无所谓……不过你都得等到晚上！”  
“哦，那你是同意了再一个妹妹……”  
“我没答应过，两码事啦！你快出去啦！”  
被推出去的时候，卡卡西还在笑。  
他拿起香，来到父亲的神龛前，给他点上。  
“我三十岁了，父亲。”


End file.
